Tama Tama no Mi
|type = Unknown |user = Tamago }} The Tama Tama no Mi is an unclassified Devil Fruit that turns the user's body composition into that of an egg, which if cracked open will cause the user to regenerate into a stronger body that features more and more chicken-like features each time. It was eaten by Tamago. Etymology *"Tama" is short for , the Japanese word for "egg." *In the English translation, it is called the Egg-Egg Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The greatest strength the fruit gives is the ability to regenerate from severe injuries that would normally kill a person by evolving from an egg to a chicken. The new forms the user gains also drastically increase their fighting ability, to the point where the second transformation makes the user a "true knight". Should their strongest form be destroyed, the user will revert back to their weakest base form. This endless cycle effectively prevents the user from dying in battle as long as they are not killed in the midst of an evolution. The user is left defenseless while regenerating, and they can be attacked in the midst of the evolution. The regeneration process does not apply to certain areas, as Tamago did not regrow the eye that Pedro took from him five years ago. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage With this fruit, Tamago's body takes on the shape and composition of an egg, giving him the name Baron Tamago. When his body is cracked open, a yolk emerges, and after a short amount of time, he evolves into his next stage from the yolk. He first transforms into Viscount Hiyoko, and then Count Niwatori after Viscount Hiyoko is defeated. Baron Tamago is Tamago's first and main form. In this form, he gains an eggshell around his waist, and wields a shikomizue. He is also very proficient in rapid kicking attacks and wears tights that protect him from Electro. In this form, he often adds French words to his speech. Tamago means "egg" in Japanese. Viscount Hiyoko is Tamago's second form. Tamago's skin turns yellow, and he gains a beak and a pair of small wings, as well as two knives. Tamago is stated to be strengthened in this form. In the anime, Hiyoko has shown greater speed and agility, able to corner Pedro with extremely quick strikes. In this form, he often adds to the end of his sentences. Hiyoko means "chick" in Japanese. Count Niwatori is Tamago's third form. This form looks like an oversized white rooster with complete wings, red wattle, and comb, while retaining his mustache like in his previous form. It is stated to be a "true knight", but its abilities have not been shown. He is supposedly extremely resilient since he escaped seemingly unscathed after being engulfed by an explosion caused by Pedro at point blank range. In this form, he often adds to his speech. Niwatori means "chicken" in Japanese. Trivia *The fruit's power and usage possibly references the Chicken or the egg dilemma. *This fruit possesses attributes of all three Devil Fruit classes: **Paramecia, as it gives the user the unique ability of evolution. **Logia, as it allows the user to regenerate their body. **Zoan, as it allows the user to take the form of an animal. *This is one of the rare occasions where a Devil Fruit affects the user's clothes. **When transforming from Baron Tamago to Viscount Hiyoko, the magenta suit is replaced with a yellow one with white pants. **When transforming from Viscount Hiyoko to Count Niwatori, the yellow suit is replaced with a pale pink one. **According to a drawing that explained the transformation cycle, when transforming from Count Niwatori to Baron Tamago, the pink suit reverts back to the magenta one. References Site Navigation ca:Tama Tama no Mi it:Ovo Ovo ru: Тама Тама но Ми fr:Tama Tama no Mi es:Fruta Tama Tama Category:Devil Fruits